During the life of an oil or gas well, it may become necessary to control the supply tubing and annuli there between to prevent leaking of production fluid from the annuli or to restore annular pressure integrity to the well. For example, if a subsea well is damaged in a storm, the well may require repair or other form of preparation to ready the well for abandonment in a manner involving the isolation, sealing, or securing of target annuli. With regard to land wells, it may become necessary to control target annuli in preparation for plugging and abandonment.
If the tubulars of the supply tubing are arranged concentrically, controlling well annuli is often clear-cut. For example, a standard wellhead may be installed to simply gain control of the well. However, when tubulars of a supply tubing are not concentrically aligned, it may be difficult to simply install a standard wellhead to gain control of well annuli. For instance, when a subsea well is bent, it is difficult to install a wellhead near the bend due to the short lever arm available to move the tubulars into concentric alignment. In the case of a grouted well, it is difficult to install a standard wellhead at a cut location of the well when the tubulars are eccentric given that the grout prevents movement of the tubulars.
An effective technique for controlling annuli between non-concentric tubulars is needed.